


Even If My Way Is Wrong

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...i know it doesn't look like it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: "You think I'm being paranoid but the truth is I'm worth a lot more to her dead than alive."





	Even If My Way Is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i know i didn't upload over the weekend, and i'm sorry!! i woke up saturday morning really ill and i still haven't recovered, but i've been bedridden these past two days and wanted to get back into it (i'm still recovering, so be nice on this fic please)
> 
> i never write these two happy???? wow i'm mean...
> 
> title from nothing left to say by imagine dragons

He didn’t look like the Gabriel he remembers seeing. Dark skin blending with black clothes he always insisted on wearing, that lovely and curly hair seeming to lose his shine now. Jack couldn’t poke at that though; his own wasn’t looking too good these days. Gabriel’s body formed behind the glass from the black smoke that seemed to fill the sealed off chamber, his legs almost appearing translucent. “Morrison.”

Jack sighed. “Do you really think that’s going to help?”

“You and I both know I’m beyond help,” Gabriel muttered, turning away from Jack to stare at the wall next to him. His shoulders were slumped, rather than their natural stiffness, and he didn’t try to argue back with Jack. “Just fuck off already.”  
  
He didn’t. In fact, he stepped closer to the glass, his boots echoing on the tile way too loudly; Gabriel shifted to hide his small jump of surprise. “I want to help you. I don’t care what the fuck you’ve got to say about it - I’m a stubborn bitch, if I’m quoting you correctly.”  
  
No answer.  
  
“Angela told me what you said to her,” That got Gabriel to tense up now, but he refused to swivel around. “If you think I’d let Moira get to you, you’ve really forgotten me.”  
  
“Don’t play that card, you old bastard,” Gabriel growled, eyes almost glowing from how they glared at Jack with pure mirth and glossy rage. __**"You think I'm being paranoid but the truth is I'm worth a lot more to her dead than alive."**  
  
Jack leaned his elbows against the glass and looked right at Gabriel, seeming way too content with himself. “She did this to you.”  
  
“...Fuck you, Morrison.”

**Author's Note:**

> i imagined gabriel's chamber looking a lot like loki's from thor the dark world. just... just saying


End file.
